Tricked by the wolf
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: Broc and ben, a dragon and a dingo relaxing in their favourite hangout...when trouble comes their way. humor fic!


**Tricked by the wolf.**

"I hate you" Broc said

"You hate everyone" Ben replied

"No!" Broc said defiantly. "There aren't enough people that I like".

Standing in their usual hangout, a group of caves deep underground called the song chamber were two creatures, Broc and Ben.

Broc was a black dragon with a lizard-like body, snake-like head, webbed ears and black human-like eyes. His legs were skinny and his bat-like wings were folded against his back. His long tail with a white blade on its tip was flicking back and forth like a cat's.

Sitting next to him, chewing on a dead rat, was a yellow dingo with green eyes. The front of neck, lower jaw and belly were white, turning brown from the amount of desert sand trapped in it. This dingo was his best friend Ben.

The cave they were in had a long tunnel at both ends. The pair was sitting on a stage that had been carved out of the rock.

"Seriously, you hate everyone" Ben said, despite being a dingo he had a slight American accent.

Their conversation would have continued if not for the fact that something white had just ran past them at a speed that made it seem like a white blur.

"Not again..." Broc whined, his voice having a much stronger American accent than his friends.

"HOPE! I swear if you don't get back here I will ground you for a month!" a voice down the tunnel roared.

The white blur that past them earlier backtracked and stood in front of them, it was a white wolf with sky blue eyes, in his paws was an orange gem, a fire agate that sacred to most creatures, even to Broc.

"Man Fireress is going to kill you" Ben said laughed at the wolf.

"Not really, I'm going to give it back...eventually" the wolf replied.

The cave shook as a ridiculously loud lion's roar blasted through it and a small tornado of fire appeared behind the trio.

"Give it back!" a deep feminine voice growled darkly from within the flames.

"Yeah...I think I'll let this run a bit longer" the wolf said and dashed off.

Something yellow exploded out from the flames. It was a golden-furred lioness with blue eyes. On the top of her head a crest of orange flame burned brightly in between her ears and a similar flame was on the end of her tail.

Her eyes burned with anger as she raced after the wolf, the force of her paws hitting the cave floor left smouldering indents as she ran.

"Dead wolf walking!" Broc yelled rudely after them.

The lioness stopped in her tracks and turned to face them. It was then that Broc looked down to see a small orange gem by his feet...

"Aw Crap..." was his only reply as the lioness charged after them, the gem stuck to the blade on Broc's tail.

"That belongs to me" the lioness hissed angrily. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"If we survive this I am going to kill Hope!" Broc said.

"That's if Fireress doesn't kill us first" Ben replied.

Hope, the white wolf, sat down on the stone stage, grinning at his display of cunning, and the fact that Fireress was chasing someone else.

"Ooh look some leftover chips, must be my lucky day" he said, picking up a half-eaten bag of chips left by Broc and began eating them.

"Aaahh!" Broc and Ben screamed as the ferocious fire-breathing lioness came towards them. They kept running...and running until...

SMACK!

They collided with a dead end. Fireress approached them slowly, growling.

Broc looked down and plucked the gem off his tail and threw it towards her. It landed on the ground near her feet, but she carefully stepped over it and continued to advance towards them.

"Uh Broc?" Ben asked

"I know, Hope belongs here, not us" he replied.

"Then why don't you tell her that!" Ben said, beginning to Panic.

"Oh I know he originally stole it" Fireress said suddenly. "But since you two didn't bother to stop him, you deserve equal punishment..."

Hope finished his chips as Broc and Ben returned, their bodies still giving off smoke where they had been singed by Fireress.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Hope asked, but his eyes widened in fear as they approached him menacingly.

"We weren't the ones who stole the gem, you did, so you should get your punishment..." Broc said darkly.

"Wow you really do hate everyone" Ben said as Broc dragged Hope away...


End file.
